Kid Kirby
|diseñador = |saga = Kirby |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |jugadores = |modos de juego = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: K to A |sistemas = |otros= Controles: SNES Mouse. Lanzamiento previsto: 1995 }} Kid Kirby es el título de un videojuego cancelado de Super Nintendo. Este juego fue desarrollado por la compañía DMA Design, para ser jugado exclusivamente con el mouse del SNES, pero la pobre recepción de este periférico llevó a su cancelación cuando estaba en fases avanzadas de desarrollo. Características del juego [[Archivo:KidKirby.jpg|right|300px|Diseño promocional de Kirby en el juego Kid Kirby]] Existe muy poca información sobre este título, se desconoce qué genero o que sistema de juego iba a utilizar. Se han revelado varias imágenes que muestran unos niveles de vista lateral con escenarios grandes y con múltiples caminos y plataformas. También se sabe que estaba diseñado para jugarse con mouse en lugar de con Joystick. La compañía DMA Design desarrolló este título junto en el año 1994, junto con The Lemmings Chronicles"Lemmings 3, also known as All New World of Lemmings and The Lemmings Chronicles was also released that year" fragmento de "Playing Catch Up: GTA/Lemmings' Dave Jones" en Gamasutra,com Consultado el 1 de noviembre de 2009 que también se jugaba con mouse, probablemente Kid Kirby hubiera tenido características similares a las de Lemmings, la existencia de gráficos para botones de acciones dan a entender esto. La historia de Kid Kirby, iba a contar las aventuras del personaje Kirby durante su infancia. El diseño de Kirby para este juego lo muestra con un gran mechón de pelo enrulado sobre su cabeza, que se usa comúnmente en las caricaturas para retratar a un bebé. Sus sprites también lo muestran mas pequeño que de costumbre. Recientemente se han publicado varias imágenes sobre los conceptos desarrollados para el juego, en el Flickr de uno de los ex-desarrolladores de DMA.Flicr de Mikedailly Consultado el 1 de noviembre de 2009 Desarrollo El juego fue encargado por Nintendo y desarrollado por completo por la compañía DMA Design,"DMA were contracted to work on a Kirby title for the publisher" fragmento de "Playing Catch Up: GTA/Lemmings' Dave Jones" en Gamasutra,com Consultado el 1 de noviembre de 2009 esto resulta inusual debido a que los juegos de Kirby son en su mayoría desarrollados por la compañía japonesa HAL Laboratory, creadora del personaje. El principal motivo para la cancelación del juego fue el fracaso en las ventas del mouse de Super Nintendo. Aparentemente el juego iba a tener problemas para ser controlado con joystick y esta opción no fue viable."It was to be a showcase for the SNES mouse, but the mouse did not sell that well and the game was not great when played with a joypad, so it never saw the light of day" fragmento de "Playing Catch Up: GTA/Lemmings' Dave Jones" en Gamasutra,com Consultado el 1 de noviembre de 2009 Kid Kirby fue exhibido en la E3 del año 1995 entre los próximos lanzamientos de Nintendo, pero su fecha de lanzamiento fue pospuesta a última hora. Se llegó a mostrar una portada del juego y hasta se mencionó la existencia de demos listas para ser enviadas a las tiendas.Revista Club Nintendo (edición méxicana) de julio de 1995>Página 47. Imágenes Archivo:KidKirby1.jpg| Arte promocional de uno de los malos del juego. Archivo:KidKirby2.jpg| Algunos sprites de Kid Kirby. Archivo:KidKirby3.jpg| Diseño de un escenario del juego. Imágenes adicionales fueron encontradas en un raro catálogo de Nintendo que se repartió en 1995 a las tiendas de videojuegos en Estados Unidos. Aquí se puede ver también a la versión "kid" del Rey Dedede. Archivo:KidKirby4.jpg Archivo:KidKirby5.jpg Archivo:KidKirby6.jpg Archivo:KidKirby7.jpg Referencias Véase también * Videojuego cancelado * Saga Kirby * Super Nintendo Enlaces externos * Galería de Kid Kirby en el Flickr de mikedailly Categoría:Saga Kirby Categoría:Videojuegos cancelados de Super Nintendo Categoría:Videojuegos desarrollados por DMA Design Categoría:Videojuegos cancelados